Memory
by Freefall92
Summary: A faithful event occurred one day... Red was shot by an unknown person. On the brink of death, Yellow managed to save Red... But with the cost of his life. Now, Yellow made it her goal to recover the lost memories of Red... But in the background, someone is targeting Yellow for revenge... A Specialshipping Fanfiction.


**Chapter 1: A Forgotten Past and an Non-Existent Future**

_"Why Yellow..? Why are you…" A voice called out quietly from the glooming dark…_

_ Yellow closed her eyes and covered her ears… Every word the voice said pained her with the sorrows of her regret._

_"…Yellow…" The voice called out once again… "Yellow… I forgive you… If you're going to carry out with this… Just make me remember again… Also… I love you…"_

_ Yellow nodded, though she maintained her position. She didn't dare to look at the origins of the voice… The guilt was too unbearable…. The shame would have killed her…_

_"Don't be like that, Yellow… At least do what I request…" The voice started. "You did the right thing to save me… Even if I can't remember…. Please just…"_

* * *

><p>Yellow woke up panting heavily from her nap, the same nightmare had occurred once again. Yellow sighed as she stood up, but much to her surprise, she noticed the presence of…<p>

"Red?" Yellow asked as she shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Blue, Green and I just came back from our expedition to find the missing Dex Holder. We figured that we could eat at your restaurant, Amarillo." Red smiled as he answered Yellow's question.

Yellow turned her head to see that Green and Blue sat down, eating food rather loudly. Blue was laughing at something and yelling out constant comments towards Green. Green on the other hand just rubbed his forehead, telling the girl how pesky she was… Typical…

"So how was your trip? Any hints on this missing Dex Holder?" Yellow questioned, trying to engage in a conversation with Red.

"Well no…" Red looked down. "The only thing we know is that she blonde with a very long hair…Just like you Amarillo. Her name is Yellow and apparently was present before I lost my memory…"

Yellow sighed mentally; the voices in her dreams were indeed from Red... And the lost Dex Holder was her… Yellow began to remember instantly the faithful event that had occurred…

* * *

><p><em><span>Memory…<span>_

_Green slowly cut the call after a few minutes of a constant, "Yes." He turned to Blue, Yellow, Gold, and Crystal looking…worried more than before he began the call. A few seconds of silence and Green finally began to speak._

_"Red…" He started slowly, "He was shot in Mt. Silver… We don't know why, but he's in Viridian City's hospital in critical condition…"_

_ The Dex Holder's eyes widened as the message escaped Green's mouth. Without any moment of waiting, the five Dex Holders brought out their transport Pokemons and headed out for Viridian City. The Dex Holders needed to see their friend, most of all Yellow. As much as Red did not see Yellow's true feelings towards her, Yellow loved him deeply. Her thoughts continued, ranging from Red's condition to whether or not she would be able to help him… Which was possible, but that's a situation for later…._

_ A couple of minutes later, the Dex Holders reached their destination and dashed inside the emergency room. With the guidance of some nurses, they found Red's room to find the rest of the Dex Holders present. Red laid resting in the bed of the room, breathing into a life support mask, his breathing was constant yet very faint. His heartbeat was erratic ranging from small beeps to flat lines. Needless to say, it was the worst condition any of the Dex Holders had seen Red in._

_ A Doctor came into the room, noticing the crowd of people inside. The doctor walked over to Red and began to check his vital signs and occasionally taking notes onto the clipboard he carried. Though it was very faint, noticeable grunts of disappointment was heard from him. A couple of checks later, the doctor cleared his throat and began to state the situation at hand._

_"Your friend Red is unable to survive for much longer…" The doctor said quietly, probably trying to approach the topic as sensitive as possible. "He don't even know whether he will be a wake before his… passing. The best we can do is hope, by now there's nothing we can to do improve his condition."_

_ The doctor left leaving the Dex Holders shocked... Some were in tears while others were frozen in place, unable to even show an expression. Then they turned to Yellow, the Viridian Trainer blessed with the power to heal. She was Red's last hope for survival and Yellow knew it herself. Slowly Yellow paced herself next to Red, placing her palm on top of Red's chest and began the healing process._

_"I'll save his life…" Yellow quietly muttered, "I won't be there with you guys to see him wake up…"_

_ Yellow closed her eyes tears running down her face as she gave all the power she had and concentrated to her palms…. But she was interrupted, dragged back from her position. Yellow opened her eyes and noticed that Blue and Sapphire had stopped her. _

_"Why…? Why did you stop me?" Yellow questioned the two girls. "I thought you wanted Red alive?"_

_"We do." Blue stated, "But we can't have another one of us die in his place. We wouldn't appreciate it and certainly Red would agree to." _

_"B-but…There is no other way… This is the safer option out of the two." Yellow replied._

_"What is the other opinion then?" Sapphire asked._

_"His memory…" Yellow stated. "He's memory will be whipped clean to save him… But there is no guarantee he will survive."_

_"Certainly better than sacrificing yourself." Green started."If it fails, I'm sure that Red will understand."_

_ Yellow was unwilling, but gave in. She walked towards Red again and placed her hands on his head. Concentrating her powers, Yellow activated her healing powers. In the mists of the event, Yellow heard a faint message from Red…_

_"Make me remember again... And… I love you…"_

_ An hour later, Red woke up as he gasped for air. Noticing the surrounding, Red stood up and walked over to a sleeping figure. With a little flick to the cheek, Red woke up the figure up._

_"Hey. Who are you? And more importantly, where the hell am I?" Red questioned._

_"What Red?" The male muttered. "Wait, you're alive?"_

_"Yeah…?" Red replied in a confused tone. "What do you mean by "alive"?"_

_ By then, most of the other Dex Holders had awoken, and every one of them hugging or was relieved that Red was alive and well… Except for Yellow who was nowhere in sight. _

_"Wait… where is Senior Yellow?" Platinum noticed the absence of the girl. "She was present hours ago and would be the most ecstatic to meet Senior Red…"_

_"Wait…" Blue said as she picked up a small piece of paper from the ground. "Oh no…"_

_"What is it?" Green turned to Blue whose expression changed drastically._

_"Yellow…. She…" Blue began to explain. "She quit being a Dex Holder…" _

_ Every single Dex Holder (Except Red) was shocked about Yellow's sudden disappearance…. But from outside the room, Yellow stood listening to the uproar before quietly taking her leave… Tears ran down her face remember all the fun times she spent with Red…With every one of the Dex Holders. Yellow couldn't have the heart to stay, especially being told that Red had feelings for her… and all that suddenly disappearing in a matter of hours…_

* * *

><p>The memory had ended, but she began to point different events that had occurred after that unforgettable event…<p>

Yellow had met up with the rest of the Dex Holders afterwards, telling her reasoning about her retirement with the group and her plea to hide her identity from Red, also telling them that she will try her best to fulfill Red wish to remember. Afterwards, Yellow began a small restaurant in Viridian City named, "The Yellow Lotus." It was small, but popular and the Dex Holders came from time to time. Yellow usually heard news about events inside the Dex Holder group, more importantly about Red.

Now it has been three years since the incident… Red hasn't remember anything while Yellow stayed idle, unable to help fulfill Red's wish before the event. Yellow closed her eyes once again remember the event…

"Amarillo, are you okay?" Yellow instantly opened her eyes, hearing Red's voice.

"Y-Yeah…" Yellow faced Red as she gave a faint smile.

"Okay…" Red said with discomfort. "You were crying so I thought there was something wrong…"

Yellow placed her hands on her face and noticed that there were tears trickling down her face. Surprised, she quickly wiped it off hoping to suppress Red's worries.

"Sorry, Red." Said Yellow, "I was just …reminiscing."

"Say…" Red began, "How di-"

The sounds of a gunshot and glass shattering instantly rang through the room, causing the four in the restaurant to duck for cover. Four more shots was heard, now dishes and bottles broke on the inside. Yellow and Red crawled their way towards the door and noticed the origins of the gunshot. An armed man stood in front of the restaurant, pulling the trigger rapidly. Red slowly took out one of his Pokeball from his belt...

The shooter noticed and pointed toward directly at Yellow. Frantically, Yellow tried to run away… But not before the shooter triggered the gun.

Yellow covered her face as she saw Pika who took the shot for her. The shooter gave a disappointed grunt as he ran away from the scene. Yellow, trembled as she saw Pika, lying on the floor motionless from the damage that the bullet had caused it… Until his body disappeared. Shocked, Yellow turned to face Red, who was grinning. A moment later, a health Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders and gave a small cheerful cry.

"Substitute?" Yellow stood up, "Nice idea, Red."

Red sheepishly smiled and responded, "Thanks, Amarillo!"

Green and Blue arrived outside the restaurant and had a clear idea of what happened. After some talk, Green and Blue nodded of their decision.

Blue walked towards Red and began to speak aloud. "C'mon Red, let's go back to Pallet Town. Pretty sure you're tired from the expedition."

Red nodded, but looked towards Green. "…So we're not going to help Yellow to fix her place?"

Green sighed. "Red, I'll be with Amarillo to fix this place. Also I need to speak with her about this whole mess. I'll be back in pallet Town later."

Red hesitated to leave, but agreed to go. After a few minutes, Green and Yellow was left with a shambled restaurant. Yellow sighed, she was upset that her place was demolished, but she was happy that Red was there for her.

"…Yellow" Green began as the girl noticed. "Come to the lab tomorrow. I think the shooter is the same one that tried to kill Red. He might be after you for revenge... Unless of course, you managed to get one of your customers angry… Though I doubt they would go this far. Anyways, I'll call the police to get this messed cleaned up. As for you Yellow, get some rest today was an… eventful day, and I'm guessing that tomorrow will be one too."

Yellow blinked, "W-what do you mean about tomorrow being eventful...?"

Green pulled out his Pokegear and began to dial, in the process he responded, "You'll see. For not, get some rest. And be sure to come to the lab tomorrow, it will be important for you and Red. Got it?"

Yellow nodded and walked off, thinking of possible ideas that could happen tomorrow… But in her mind was one thing… The shooter. The thought ran through her brain repeatedly, questioning the possibility that the shooter today was the same person who attempted to kill Red months before…

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown area…<span>_

"Fuck…" A man silently muttered as he sighed, "I wasn't able to kill that bitch… All because Red was there with his god damn Pikachu…"

The man took out his gun from his pocket and pointed towards the wall. Out of angry, the man pulled the trigger, which resulted in a loud bang and a giant dent on the wall. The man grunted with an annoyed tone as he muttered something again.

"I'll fucking kill her… Tear her to pieces. Once I'm done, I'll be coming for you, Red. This time, that bitch won't save you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Free: Hello! I'm back... As you can see. Anyways, I've decided that my next story will be about Specialshipping (Honestly, my favorite ship.) It took me a while to try and find a good story-line that would feature a mystery and this became my final decision. Now since this is a new story, reviews and follows will be greatly appreciated. So if you can please spare a couple of minutes of you time to review, that would mean a lot to me. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and expect more from this series.<strong>


End file.
